Star Wars: The Rise of Darkness
by the phantom222
Summary: Rewrite of the Star wars prequels. This is my take on the rise of the empire and Anakin's fall to the dark side
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. This is the first chapter of my star wars prequel rewrite. I may or may not finish this depending on reviews. It will mostly be about the rise of the empire, The clone war, and Anakin's fall to the dark side. Some elements from the trilogy remain but alot of unnecessary stuff was removed to focus on the main story. This chapter is basically a prologue showing Anakin and Obi-wan's origins. Enjoy, and remember constructive criticism is always welcome :)**

**PS: I don't own Star Wars so please don't sue me. It belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney**

* * *

><p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…<p>

A vast sea of stars serves as a backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up,which crawls up into infinity

STAR WARS

The Rise of Darkness

It is a dark time in the Galactic Republic. The evil Slave Federation is enslaving various planets and attacking their leaders with deadly battleships

The group, lead by Sith Lord Darth Maul has made it difficult for the senate and Jedi to maintain peace and order in the galaxy

In order to end this conflict, Newly elected Senator Palpatine sends two Jedi Knights to the group's base in an attempt to stop them

Pan up to a small ship headed towards the Slave Federation's base. Two Jedi partners, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi are riding in the ship. Qui-Gon is around 40 and Obi-wan is 30

"I have a bad feeling about this"Obi-wan saids

"I don't sense anything. Just keep your concentration on our mission"

"My Master saids I should be mindful of my future"

"Master Yoda is right but not to this extent. Just concentrate so we don't get killed by Maul"

"How do you think they will deal with us being here"

"Sith Lords are dangerous. They could kill both of us tonight if we're not careful"

The small ship docks in the main bay of the enormous Sith base. The jedi sneak out and run down the hall,making sure not to be seen by any members of the federation.

"I see we have met again Jedi"

They turn around and see a sith lord standing behind them. His skin is red and black and he has horns on his head

"What do you want now Maul? What is the point of this?" Qui-Gon asked

"I simply want you out of the way so I can have these planets to myself."

"We won't let you. We'll do what we must"

"I'll like to see you try", Maul said while taking out his double bladed red lightsaber. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan then took out their lightsabers

They start fighting across the narrow hallway. Three swords are crossed in an intense display of swordsmanship. They go through a big sliding door and enter the power generator area next door. Darth Maul jumps onto a bridge above them and the Jedi Knights do the same. They continue their sword fight across that bridge.

As they approach the ship's power generator pit, Maul kicks Obi-wan off the bridge and he falls 5 stories. Qui-Gon knocks Maul off with his saber and he falls 2. Qui-Gon jumps down next to Maul

"This ends here Maul" Qui-Gon saids

Darth Maul then jumps up and catches Qui-Gon off guard, bashing his lightsaber through Qui-Gon's abdomen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO".Obi-Wan yells from 3 levels down. His partner was down. Darth Maul then saw him and started running down the hall. Qui-Gon slumps to the floor.

Obi-wan jumps up 3 bridges and sees that Maul is rushing towards an escape pod. He tries to stop him but red electric rays abruptly appear. Maul gets into the escape pod and flies out into space. Obi-wan then turns around and runs towards his partner. Qui-Gon is on the floor bleeding. He kneeled beside his fallen partner

"Qui-Gon! "

"Its too late Obi-wan. I'm gonna die"

"NO!

"Obi-wan, promise me you'll train Anakin", he said.

"Who's Anakin?" He never heard that name before. Who is this person and why was he so important to Qui-gon

Before he could respond, Qui-gon died, forever silencing himself.

"Uh, yes master" he said

Obi-wan then heard the sound of an explosion and saw federation members running down the bridges. Darth Maul must have ordered for the ship to be evacuated and destroyed. Carrying Qui-gon, he ran back to the ship and flew into space.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon's funeral was a few days later at the Jedi's secret hideout on Wayland, one of the outer rim territories. Obi-wan was at the funeral with Jedi Masters Yoda, Yaddle, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, and Count Dooku. The other jedi were looking for Slave Federation members that existed.<p>

Qui-Gon's body went up in flames as they watched. Obi-wan was crying during most of the funeral. Mace Windu walked over to Obi-wan

"I'm sorry for your loss but your partner is one with the force now Master Kenobi, you must let go", he said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yes Master", he responded. Mace Windu nodded and started to follow everyone else towards the exit

"Master Windu"

"Yes son"

"Qui-Gon told me to look after a boy named Anakin. Who's Anakin"

Mace Windu groaned

"Qui-Gon has been bugging us about him for months. He's a 16 year old slave boy that Qui-Gon met on tatooine. He's being freed in a few days. Qui- Gon thought he could fulfill the chosen one prophecy"

"Whats the prophecy?"

"It says that the one person can destroy the sith and bring balance to the force. Anyway, we payed for him and his mother to be released so Qui-Gon would shut up about it. Go there and get him as soon as you can. Tell the slave owner that your name is Qui-gon. If the boy wants to come with you and you are willing to train him, then permission to take him as your padawan is granted. I'll go tell Master Yoda after the burial."

"Yes Master"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Obi-wan arrives at the slave town, on tatooine, ready to pick up the boy and his mother. He saw that the town was blocked off with electrical wire and that there was booth in front of it. Obi-wan went to the booth and saw a bird like creature. The creature then saw him<p>

"Hello, I'm slave owner Watto. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. I'm a jedi master. I'm here to pick up 2 slaves" Obi-wan said, doing exactly what Mace told him to do

"Whats their names?"

"One of them is Anakin. The other is his mother. I don't remember her name", he said, knowing he was lying

"Go to the gate on the side. I'll get you the slave as soon as possible ", Watto said. He then left the booth.

Obi-wan walked over to the side of the town and saw a brown haired 16 year old boy standing outside. Obi-wan walked over to him

" Excuse me , are you Anakin"

"Yes, I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm waiting for Jedi Knight Qui-Gon to pick me up"

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. I'm his partner. I came to pick up you and your mother"

"My mother is dead", he said with a sad face

"Oh, what happened",he asked

"She was captured and murdered by tusken riders"

"Oh.i'm sorry"

"Its ok. So Qui-gon told you to get me . "

"Uh, yes. He recently passed away. I was told by the council to take care of you"

Anakin looked even more saddened after hearing that. He then started to cry

"If Qui-gon is dead, what will happen to me now?",he said. Obi-wan put his hand on the boys shoulder

"Its going to be ok. I'll train you. You'll be a Jedi. I promise. Come on lets go", he said. He then turned around and started walking towards the ship. Anakin followed

To Be Continued...


	2. Attack on the Senate

**Hey Guys. Here is the second chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately and I have other stories in progress. Anyway, enjoy and remember reviews are always welcome :)**

**PS: I don't own Star Wars so please don't sue me**

* * *

><p>Coruscant 4 years later<p>

A yellow Alderran fighter flys towards the orange city planet of Coruscant, followed by a royal cruiser and 2 more fighters. The ship skims across the surface of there city landscape. The Royal Starship lands on the central lead of the three leaf clover Senate landing platform. The Alderran fighters land on the other 2. Inside the Royal ship, Captain Typho is sitting aside along with copilot Ric Olie, Senator and Queen of Alderaan Padme Amidala, her assistant Corde, and R2- D2 . They were about to attend a vote. Several Planets led by Sith Lords Darth Maul and Count Dooku have declared their intentions to secede from the republic and form a rebellion against it. It was getting harder for the Jedi Knights to maintain order so they were going to discuss creating an army to help them

The door then opens and the ramp slides out. Two bodyguards exit followed by the Senator, her assistant, Captain Typho, and her droid servant R2-D2.

Senator Amidala reaches the foot of the ramp and there is a sudden flash and a huge explosion. Everyone is thrown to the ground as the ship is destroyed. Captain Typho and Ric Olie run oner to where Senator Amidala lies severely injured.

"Senator Amidala!", Ric Olie screams as he takes the senator in his arms. There was barely conscious and bruised. Typho rushed over

"Go get help!", Ric Olie screamed. Typho started running towards the Senate building with R2 by his side. The bodyguards went to check on Corde, who was also unconscious.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the vast Senate rotunda was buzzing with chatter. Mas Ameda, the Supreme Chanceller's second in command, tries to quiet things down along with Senator Palpatine.<p>

"Order!", Palpatine screamed. Everyone was now quiet.

"The motion for the republic to commission an army takes precedent. We must vote on it at this time", he said. Mas Amedda then took the stand.

"I know we're supposed to be talking about how to create an army but I have horrible news. Senator Amidala's plane was shot down today when she was coming for a vote. She and her assistant are in the medical ward severely injured", she said.

"This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became chancellor, I served Senator Amidala on Alderran. She is a great leader who fights for justice, not only in this honorable assembly, but also back on her home planet where she is queen. She believes in public service, and democracy. If she dies, it will be a great loss to everyone", Palpatine said.

There is a moment of silence. Ask Ask, the senator of Malastare,then moves his pod to the front

"How many more Senators will be attacked before this ends? I say we attack these Sith Lords and their rebels right away, and we need an army to do that", he said

Darsana, the ambassador of Glee Anselem also moves forward

"Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe under their protection anymore", Darsana saids

Palpatine smiles after hearing that. Senator Orn Free Taa swings forward in his pod.

"The Republic needs additional security now before we go to war", he said

"Must I remind you Ask Ask that negotiations are continuing with separatist representatives. Peace is the Republic's objective, not war", Palpatine said

"My motion to defer the vote must be dealt with at first. That is the rule of law", Orn Free Taa stated.

"Due to the fact that its late, and that this is a serious issue, we will continue this meeting tomorrow. Until then, Senate adjourned", Palpatine and Amedda said.

* * *

><p>Later Palpatine held a meeting with Mace Windu in his office.<p>

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this off my friends. More and more planets are siding with the Separatists", Palpatine said

"If they do break away-"

"No, I will not let that happen"

"You do realize there are not enough Jedi Knights to protect the republic and senators. We are peace keepers, not soldiers", Windu responded

"So do you think it will really come to war Windu?"

"I'm not sure. It could come to much worse. I'll put you under protection. I'll send Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to protect Senator Amidala"

"I don't think I need to be protected Master Windu" Palpatine said

"Please Chancellor. With the Republic in this condition, we can't afford to lose you too. You worry too much about politics"

"I won't allow this republic to be split into two. I will not let the Separatists win

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Obi-wan and Anakin are in the elevator at the Coruscant medical center, heading up to Padme's room.<p>

"You seem a little on edge", Anakin said

"Not at all" Obi-wan asked

"This remind me of the time we fell into that nest of gun darks. You fell into that nightmare and I rescued you remember?

"Oh yes…" He chuckles

"I'm just a little nervous. I used to know her and haven't seen her in 4 years", Obi-wan said

"You mean the Slave Federation thing you told me about?"

"Yes. The one where My Master was killed and the station was destroyed", he said. His smile faded. Thinking about Qui-Gon's death upset him.

The door then opened and they walked down the hall. Master Windu and Yoda had told them that she was in a room three doors down the hall on the left. The doors opened and they went in. Padme was on the couch in a hospital gown.

Padme slowly walks over and shakes hands with Obi-wan

"Hey Padme. Its a great pleasure to see you", he said

"Its great to see you too Master Kenobi."she replied. "I see you brought one of your Jedi friends" she said looking over to Anakin.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you two. Padme, this is my apprentice and good friend Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is Senator Padme Amidala", he said. Anakin smiled and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Senator Amidala", he said

"Its nice to meet you too Anakin. Also, you can just call me Padme.", she said. She continued " I think we should all sit down and talk", she said. The three of them walked to the couches and sat. Captain Typho then joined them and said.

"I'm Captain Typho, head of her Majesty's security service. I am grateful that Master Windu and Master Yoda have sent you too. The situation is more dangerous than that idiot Palpatine will admit too", Typho said

"I don't need security. I need answers. I need to know who's trying to kill me" Padme said

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padme. I promise you", Anakin replied. Padme grinned.

"Thank you Anakin. Perhaps with your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, I need to go get some sleep.", she said before leaving and walking back to her private room.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen in Coruscant. A yellow speeder parks on one of the medical center balconies and someone gets outs. Zam weasel, a hired assassin. She meets a strange figure, a bounty hunter in green and red armor.<p>

"I hit the ship they arrived in but she survived" Zam said

"We'll have to try something much more powerful this time Zam. Lord Maul is getting impatient. Here, take these", the bounty hunter said. He handed her a tube containing wormlike beasts. The bounty hunter then vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Anakin are Obi-wan are in the lounge<p>

"Typho has enough men downstairs. There is no way an assassin can get in. Any activity up here?"Obi-wan asked.

"She's programmed her droid to tell us if there are any intruders." Anakin replied

"There is more than one way to kill a senator, you know"

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we Master?"

"You're making her a target", Obi-wan said. He won't let Anakin use Padme as bait.

"I can sense anything going in her room, especially an attack. Trust me Obi-wan", Anakin said. Obi-wan sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zam loads the worm tube onto a droid and it flies off.<p>

Back in the lounge, Anakin and Obi-wan continue talking

* * *

><p>"You look tired", Obi-wan said<p>

"I don't sleep well anymore", Anakin said

"Its because of your mothers death isn't it. You'll still upset about it"

"I don't know why but I keep thinking about her even after 4 years", he said.

"Dreams pass, in time"Obi-wan said

"I'd much rather dream about Padme. She seems like a nice lady", Anakin said

"Your attracted to her, aren't you", Obi-wan said. Anakin nods.

"Remember Anakin, you made a commitment to the Jedi Order and one of the rules is that Jedi are not allowed to marry", he said. He knew following the rule was the right thing to do but he was honestly attracted to her too.

* * *

><p>In the next room, Padme was sleeping. Her droid R2-D2 is on guard. The droid is at the window. It cuts a circular hole in the glass with a laser. It opens the tube and releases the poisonous worms, which scuttle towards the hospital bed.<p>

In the next room, Anakin looks over to the door to Padme's room. He senses something. Obi-wan then gets off the couch and walks over.

"I sense something ", he saids. They then run into Padme's room. Anakin jumps onto the bed, ignites his saber, and chops the beasts in half. Obi-wan sees the droid fly out of the hole, and then jumps out of the window, breaking the remaining glass and grabs hold of the droid. Padme awakens

"Anakin, whats going on", she asked.

"Don't worry. Its gonna be ok. Just stay here", he replied. "R2, pay attention", he said. R2 beeped.

Anakin quickly runs too the roof, gets in a speeder and takes off after the droid.

The droid flies through a line of traffic, attempting to shake Obi-wan off.

Zam waits on the balcony. She's sees the droid with Obi-wan on it and knows its a bad sign. She takes out a rifle and shoots the droid. The droid explodes after Zam's shot. The explosion causes Obi-wan to fall under Anakin's speeder pulls up under him. He crawls into the front seat while Zam jumps onto the roof and gets into his speeder. He then speeds into the city.

Anakin zooms foreward in pursuit of Zam as she fires at them with a laser pistol. He moves quickly in and out of incoming traffic, between buildings, across lanes, and through a big construction site. Zam continues shooting at them.

"Anakin, slow down", Obi-wan screams

"Obi-wan, I been flying since I was a little kid. My mom taught me how too. I'm very good at this", Anakin responded.

"We all know that you're good at flying but what you're doing is suicide. Slow down", Obi-wan said. Anakin groans and slows down

They then race Zam through cross traffic made of giant trucks. Zam then makes a hard right into a trench tunnel. The Jedi follow him.

Anakin zooms into the tunnel after the assassin. They see a tram coming at them. He zooms upward and dodges the tram. They then exit the trench tunnel. Zam then turns into the oncoming traffic in an attempt to throw the Jedi off. Oncoming drivers swerve as the two speeders pass by. Zam does a quick , tight loop over, and ends up behind the Jedi. Knowing that she's probably gonna fire her laser pistol, Anakin slows down and moves alongside Zam. She's now firing at Obi-wan.

"Anakin, help me!", he screams.

Anakin them unbuckles his seatbelt and jumps into Zam's speeder. He rips the pistol out of her hand and throws it into the traffic. He then pushes Zam into the passengers seat and takes a big downturn. Obi-wan gets control of the other speeder and follows him. They then park in front of a night club. Anakin pulls Zam out of her speeder and lowers her to the ground.

"Who hired you?", Obi-wan saids. Zam doesn't respond.

"Who hired you? Tell us...tell us now!", Anakin screams. He then ignites his lightsaber and points it in front of her.

"It was a bounty hunter named...", Zam said. A shot was then fired from above. Zam screams in pain and twitches before dying. Anakin and Obi-wan then hear a WEOOSH from above. They look up and see an armoured green and red rocket man take off from above. Obi-wan then touches Zam's wound and pulls out a bullet.

"Toxic bullet..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
